This invention relates to a retainer for heat exchanger heating elements.
It is known from the above-identified patents to connect individual elongated cleaning element capturing cages or baskets to both ends of longitudinally extending tubes disposed in a heat exchanger housing. The tube ends are held in position at both ends by transverse tube sheets. The baskets are adapted to contain shuttlable cleaning elements such as brushes. Fluid flowing in one direction through the tubes keeps the cleaning elements captured within their respective basket chambers, while the fluid discharges outwardly through slot-like openings in the basket walls. Upon reversal of fluid flow, the cleaning elements are forced out of their baskets and through the tubes to the baskets at the opposite tube ends to thereby perform a tube cleaning action.
In most prior constructions, each end of the heat exchanger housing has been provided with an outwardly extending peripheral flange which is secured to a mating flange disposed on a removable head member which closes the housing end and forms a fluid flow chamber. The cleaning element baskets are disposed within the chamber.
The baskets, which may be constructed of various materials, are of somewhat complex design and can be expensive to produce and install. The fact that many dozens of baskets may be needed in a large heat exchanger adds significantly to the manufacturing and assembly cost of the installation.
It is a task of the present invention to reduce the complexity of the mechanism for capturing and retaining the cleaning elements, and at the same time reduce costs.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the individual baskets are eliminated and replaced by a transverse plate having cleaning element receiving openings therein. The plate is adapted to be mounted so that the openings register with the tube ends, and the plate openings are of sufficient length to contain the cleaning elements.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, at least some of the plate openings are connected by fluid flow slots which also communicate with the end chamber of the heat exchanger.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a cleaning element stop device is disposed at the outer ends of the plate openings so that the cleaning elements are retained therein.